mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Keen Hawk Jr.
} |-| CPink SP= } |-| CPurple SP= } }}The Keen Hawk Junior is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on May 12, 2007. It was based on the Keen Hawk 4WD R/C buggy by the company. General info The Keen Hawk featuring the open-wheel body design that was inspired by the Formula 1 race cars. There's a roof intake and a pair of side intakes located on just behind the canopy, with a rear spoiler behind it. Fins were protruded from behind the side cowls. Due to the bodyshell being enlarged, the Keen Hawk has more resemblance to the F1 cars than its R/C buggy counterpart. The original Keen Hawk The original Keen Hawk features the silver bodyshell, with blue highlight and red trims. it has the blue-colored windows. It was equipped with the white, large diameter MS-type I wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It was equipped with the N-02 and T-01 units for its MS Chassis. The nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in black. However, it should be noted that the pre-assembled finished model was equipped with the red wheels and N-01 nose unit. Clear Pink Special variant The limited Clear Pink Special variant featuring the clear orange-ish pink bodyshell. It was equipped with the white, large diameter MS-type I wheels paired with the magenta Avante-type slick tires. It was equipped with the N-02 and T-01 units for its MS Chassis. The nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in white. Clear Purple Special The 2018 Tamiya-event-exclusive Clear Purple Special variant features the clear purple bodyshell, with the all-new body decal designs. It was equipped with the fluorescent yellow, small diameter low-profile 5-spoke Saber-type wheels paired with the black super-hand low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in purple and white respectively. About the Keen Hawk 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 2006, the Keen Hawk is a four-wheel-drive R/C buggy made by Tamiya. It utilizes the DF-03 chassis. The DF-03, which debuted with the Dark Impact R/C buggy, featuring the bathtub chassis frame with well-balanced layout, with a 540-size motor being placed transversely into the rear near the rear differential and a battery being placed longitudinally into the center. A steering servo was placed into the right side and both ESC and receiver were placed into the left side. The chassis frame was supports by four-wheel, independent double-wishbone suspensions, with the high-height shock towers, lower arms and turnbuckle upper arms that are fully adjustable. By default, the Keen Hawk was equipped with the high-density spike tires and one-piece wheels. Technical info Length: 152 mm (N-02), 154 mm (N-01) / 156 mm (CPurple SP) Width: 92 mm (Original) / 97 mm (CPurple SP) Height: N/A Chassis: MS Chassis (Original) / MA Chassis (CPurple SP) Gear Set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxarts KeenHawkJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the Keen Hawk. KeenHawkJRCPurpleSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Clear Purple Special. External links Tamiya Japan * Keen Hawk Jr. on Tamiya official website * Keen Hawk Jr. (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website * Keen Hawk Jr. Clear Pink Special on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Keen Hawk Jr. on Tamiya America official website * Keen Hawk Jr. Clear Pink Special on Tamiya America official website * Keen Hawk Jr. Clear Purple Special on Tamiya America official website R/C car the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Keen Hawk on Tamiya official website * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Keen Hawk on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars